battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
To everyone here By-- Hansa
I am Ryan, and I am posting this page for hansa in China, he told me to translate this page from Chinese to English. "First I have to say thank you to the translator of this page--Ryan, He is one of my friends in a battleshipcraft forum. Now he lives in Canada and we will communicate through my friend Ryan! Ok, it's time for me to introduce myself, I am Luft Hansa One, known as " hansa " in Wikia, I am the key contributors of this mod, known as "hansa's DLC hack"here I think. Also, I am the administrator of the biggest battleship craft forum. After I heard that Phyzios is giving up battleshipcraft the game, I felt sad but I think that we need to make bsc more popular, so I hope that I can unite all the battleshipcraft players in the world to make bsc strong. Today, when I was searching the other BSC forums, I found this place...the offical Wikia for battleshipcraft! This link is our battleshipcraft forum, we welcome you to join us. :) The link up there is our battleshipcraft forum, it contain a lots of our work, hope you can enjoy them. :) Now, We have 1,825 members and over 900 topics in our forum. And there are also various of galleries and displays of our works; you are welcomed and invited to discuss and share with us. Let me introduce the contributers: me(hansa) and 水晶后浪(call him crystal) we two are in charge of code writing cfso1902, 我su神, keleqiukeleqiu, 693682687, AlphaCenaturi and ShinWei661130(Known as ShinWeiChiou in wikia). We don't actually know each other in our life, But BSC brought us together and made us friends! I felt sorry about not publishing the English version of Hansa mod here, beacause original thought was to translate this game to Chinese the make it easier to play in China. Then we make a lot of new stuff in hansa mod, such as: jet fighters, cool missles, and some future weapons. That makes the game popular. And we are planning to make a English version of hansa version for all the players in the world, it's like a gift for all of you! And the Android version of battleshipcraft, we are now making it. We've got a successfully running testing version of BSC for Android, now we are trying to make it better and less laggy, I believe that Android users will be able to battleshipcraft soon, that will motivate more people to play BSC, and "push" this game up. :) Well, someone said that we are acquiring the copyright of battleship craft. I think that's not quite possible for us, because lots of us are just a students, like me...I am just a student for a high school in China. And we don't have much funds for acquiring it. What I think is we will wait for a period of time after the offical version of BSC is "down," and we will be attention to the situations then we will take action! We are also building a brand new website for propaganda BSC. We are using it for propaganda BSC after the offical version is "down" and we are also planning to upload and publish our MOD to Cydia and many other places. Hope everyone will help spreading this game. :) Phyzios is giving up BSC, WE ARE NOT GOING TO! ThankYou! By Luft Hansa One 2013/8/12